Tag Team
Tag Team is the ninth episode of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. It first aired on October 11, 2000, and is the sixteenth episode in production. Synopsis After finding out that implants have been injected into their necks, Buzz and Warp team up to trace their origins and confront whomever planted the devices. They run into the Chlorm, who claim that their reasons were for scientific purposes-to study the difference between good and evil. In the process, Buzz and Warp’s partnership is put to the test. Plot On Tradeworld, Buzz is pursuing Warp Darkmatter and after a lengthy chase, he prepares to arrest him but he passes out. Buzz wakes up in the med bay where the LGMs and his superior tell him he was unresponsive for eight hours. An x-ray is done, revealing implants in Buzz's neck, which contributed to his passing out. The LGMs try to remove it but it has a defense mechanism. As Buzz grapples Warp, he is notified by a message from Star Command of the implants he and Warp have had in their necks since the academy. Buzz then tells this news to Warp, who has his minions confirm and is told this is true. Warp insults them for not thoroughly examining him and he teams up with his old partner to discover the perpetrators. Characters *Buzz Lightyear *Mira Nova *Booster Munchapper *XR *Warp Darkmatter *Era *Eon *Epoch *Commander Nebula *LGMs Quotes Under construction. Trivia *This is one of the few times Buzz Lightyear and Warp Darkmatter team up since Warp left Star Command. *We learn that Warp had a small afro in a flashback. *Buzz's house on Capital Planet (and the other, near-identical houses in his neighborhood) is intended to resemble the House of the Future that resided in Disneyland's Tomorrowland area in the 1960s (similarly, Star Command itself resembles Space Mountain, another Tomorrowland presence). Errors *When the LGMs are electrocuted by the implant's defense system, they are wearing medical gowns. When they get back up, however, they are dressed in their usual clothes. It is possible they were knocked off by the impact, but extremely unlikely. Voice Actors *Diedrich Bader as Warp Darkmatter and Zurg Spy *Adam Carolla as Commander Nebula *Stephen Furst as Booster Munchapper *Jonathan Harris as Era *Larry Miller as XR *Bill Mumy as Eon *Paul Rugg as Ed *Nicole Sullivan as Mira Nova *Patrick Warburton as Buzz Lightyear and LGMs *Frank Welker as Epoch and Grubs Production Details Executive Producers: Tad Stones, Mark McCorkle, Bob Schooley Director: Victor Cook Story Editors: Ken Koonce, Michael Merton Written by: Greg Johnson Voice Casting and Dialogue Director: Jamie Thomason Storyboard: Craig Kemplin, Carin-Anne Greco Timing Directors: Daniel De La Vega, Gordon Kent Sheet Timing: Daniel De La Vega, Gordon Kent, Karl Fischer Continuity Coordinator: '''Jungja Kim-Wolf '''Supervising Character Design: Greg Guler Character Design: Dana Landsberg Additional Character Designs: Kenny Thompkins, Brian Brookshier Key Location Design: Simon Rodgers Prop Design: Chuck Puntuvtana, Tom Foxmarnick Storyboard Revisions: Robert Griffith Associate Producer: Natasha Kopp Production Manager: Zoe Seals Creative Consultant from Pixar: Jeff Pidgeon Overseas Animation Supervisor: Henry Neville Digital Color Correction: Don Devine Scanner: '''Adam Chase '''Lead Background Paint: Donna Prince Key Background Stylist: Tom Cain Color Key Stylist: '''Sharon Scott '''CGI Main Title: '''Pixar Animation Studios '''Music By: Adam Berry Main Title Theme By: Adam Berry Animation Production By: Sunwoo Animation Co., Inc. Animation Director: Il Kim Layout Director: Sung Chan Lee Layout Artists: Glanda Lin, Joy Hu Backgrounds: Sung Dae Hong Digital: Sang Wook Park Animators: Young Che Kim, Jong Bum Kim, Ki Hyun Ryu, Hyun Ae Lee, Jin Suk Park, Hyun Jin Ryu Supervising Film Editor: John Royer First Assistant Film Editor: Jennifer Harrison Assistant Film Editor: Tally Paulos Pre-Production Dialogue Editor: Monte Bramer Track Reading: Skip Craig Post Production Supervisor: Rachel Pusateri Audio Supervisor: Victor Garcia Post Production Coordinator: Mark Allen Bollinger Sound Design: Paca Thomas Dialogue Editor: Robbi Smith Music Editor: Marc S. Perlman, M.P.S.E. Foley: Phyllis Grinter, Kris Daly Digital Audio Transfer: L. Lampinen Re-Recording Mixers: James C. Hodson, C.A.S., Melissa Ellis, Fil Brown, Ray Leonard, Michael Beiriger Supervising Music Editor: Dominick Certo On-line Editor: Keith Cook Production Coordinator: Chris Versage Production Associate: Sean Reed Production Secretaries: Linda DeLizza, Jessica Farley Script Coordinator: Dawn T. Connors Talent Coordinator: David H. Wright III Production Accountant: Ron J. Earhart Produced By: Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Episodes